


人活着就是恶心啊

by MarianaTrench



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 13:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19504948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarianaTrench/pseuds/MarianaTrench
Summary: ===CP：银土*有土三剧情*===





	1. Chapter 1

【1】  
到底是从哪一步开始做错了呢？  
土方十四郎顶着一脑袋的蛋黄酱，看着眼前的神情和身形都扭曲的银发天然卷和那个中国姑娘，对自己的迄今为止的区区三十年人生发出了质疑。

时间倒退三天前。  
土方十四郎在加班了整整一周后，周末回了父母家蹭饭。土方家的老太太看着儿子的脸颊又削下去了两块，不由地心疼：“欸，不是我说啊十四，这个家里每个女人把持着就是不好。你说是不是呀老头子？”说着在桌子底下踩了一脚土方家老爷子。老爷子吃痛，忍着眼泪道：“你妈说的对。”  
老太太见土方闷头吃饭，想着儿子或许听进去些许，又继续叨叨：“这个志村家的姑娘啊刚刚二十五，研究生毕业，还单着，长得也还不错……”  
老爷子丢下筷子反对：“这不行啊，志村他走之前欠的债还没还清呢，你让我家小子娶了她，是给人还债吗？”  
老太太想了想，又说：“哎，那个小袁你还记得不，我觉得她也挺好……”  
老爷子摇头：“不行，不行，那个姑娘有点稀奇古怪的，天天不是上房梁就是钻狗洞，不好，不好。”  
老太太怒道：“这个不好那个不好，那我们儿子的终身大事可怎么办吗！”  
土方一个头两个大，本来这一周就没怎么睡觉，现在又要对着二老的叽叽喳喳，嘴一滑，说出一句：“其实我喜欢男人。”

时间仿佛凝固了。老太太和老爷子刚到嘴边的话仿佛一口痰卡在喉咙口，上不去下不来。  
土方的脑袋“嗡”了一下，都怪总悟，送什么不好，非得在他前几天生日的时候塞给他一包包裹的严严实实的砖块，还一脸神秘地说这里面都是好东西。  
结果拿回家拆开来一看，封面上一个皮衣男人翘着屁股拿着皮鞭辣着了土方的眼睛。

土方忘了自己是怎么从父母家出来的，不过走到半路，他忽然就开朗了。  
也好，断了自己爹妈的这个念想，虽然是孩儿不孝，但是也可以让自己耳根子清静。

城市的夜总是在寂静中狂野，是千万人孤独的派对。  
土方十四郎在凌晨三点接到自己家老太太的电话，对面沉默了半天不说话，只有呼吸声，吓得他一身冷汗，喊了三遍“妈”之后，才听到老太太平静的声音：“十四啊，你还单着吗？”  
“单……单着……”土方的脑袋还不清爽。  
“登势家的小子还不错，三天后给我去相亲！饭店时间我已经给你发手机上了。”  
电话“咔嚓”地被老太太挂断，充斥着不可忤逆的气势，留着土方一个人呆坐在床上，手还是举着手机贴在耳边。

“什么——？让我去跟一个男人相亲？”  
登势婆婆抽了口烟说：“我看你闲着也是闲着，正好我朋友打电话来诉苦说她家孩子弯了，所以就帮你约了一个相亲。”  
“不是啊——阿银我是直男啊——胯下之物邦邦硬的直男啊——为什么要我和男人去相亲啊？拉郎配是不会有好结果的啊！”银时抓狂中。  
登势拿出杀手锏，摊出一只手，说：“这个月房租先交出来。”  
银时立马变脸：“相亲定在什么时候啊？什么饭店？几点？”

应允归应允，心底下终归是不愿意的。  
凌晨三点多，江户冒出两个异口同声的哀嚎：“这到底是怎么回事啊——” 

两个人都没说话，气氛尴尬。  
银时看着坐在对面的男人。  
黑发看起来温顺而且柔软，底下映着一对湖蓝的眸子，看不出什么情绪，鼻子下巴是雕塑般的精美，高高瘦瘦，一切都完美，只是这吃口太奇葩了——蛋黄酱冰沙。  
不不不，我为什么要用一种欣赏的眼光看对面这家伙啊，阿银我是个直男啊，我只是受人之托过来假装相个亲而已啊，不可以不可以，阿银啊——你是一个胯下梆硬的直男啊！  
“额——你好，我叫……”银时勉强打破沉没，因为太久没说话，嗓音变得尖而细，听起来像太监，“咳咳——坂田银时。”  
蓝眼睛的男人薄唇微启：“我知道。我叫土方十四郎。”  
坂田银时觉得自己痛苦了，威逼利诱下跑来和这个男人相亲，偏生对面是个不会聊天的主。  
银时瞟了一眼，神乐和新吧唧坐在斜对面，埋着头瞥着眼等他plan B的信号。

去相亲之前，坂田银时设立了一个暗号。  
“一定是一个平时做不太到的手势啊噜！”神乐一本正经地指挥着。  
阿银陷入沉思，摸着下巴，“平时不太做的手势……“  
新吧唧眼镜反着光：“这样？”他做了一个高难度地扭曲地动作。  
银时勉强地学了一下，觉得自己整个人都拧巴在了一起，“好，就这样。如果我做了这个手势，你们就这样……这样……然后这样……”

相对无言。  
土方十四郎现在讨厌死沉默是金这句话了，他俩坐在咖啡店里已经半个多小时了，加起来说的话不超过五句，但这寂静地空气也不能给他带来点什么物质上地转变。  
“再熬五分钟，然后我就说我要回公司加班。”土方十四郎暗自思忖。  
对面的坂田银时也是差不多的想法，“我先去上个厕所，然后回来买单走人。”  
“先生，给您加点热水……当心！”  
银时刚站起来就撞上来添水的服务员，一瓢开水浇下来，坂田银时整个人都抽搐了起来，整出一个别扭的姿势。  
“阿银下令了啊噜！”隔壁的卡古拉看着那个像八爪鱼一样的手势，一个箭步冲了上来，在土方十四郎还在担心银时是不是会被烫傻了的时候，把蛋黄酱冰沙扣在了土方的脑袋上。  
“你个小妖精勾引我家旦那啊噜！被我抓了一个正着啊噜！你这个不要脸的啊噜！”土方十四郎还没开口，就被人劈头盖脸地骂了一顿。

旦那？小妖精？  
土方眨着眼睛看着眼前的神情和身形都扭曲的银发天然卷和那个约莫十几岁的中国姑娘，恍然大悟——原来和他相亲的家伙是个恋童癖，想想就恶心，拿起银时身前的草莓巴菲泼了过去。

“原来，原来你是个变态！”


	2. Chapter 2

【2】  
银时看着眼前一脸惊愕的土方十四郎，眨了眨眼睛，觉得自己迄今为止的区区三十年恐怕是白活了。  
黄花大闺女都要求一个自己的贞洁呢，他倒好，被人这么直白地看过了自己的屁股，而且对方还是跟他相亲过的同性恋。  
而且相亲的时候他还被人泼了一头的草莓巴菲，被骂是变态。  
而且露出屁股的时候，他还穿着女装。

银时是开万事屋的，所谓万事屋就是无论什么事情，只要给钱，他就会办。  
所以说当志村妙告诉她，最近天气变化，夜总会里的女公关伤风感冒请假的一大半，又恰逢有贵客要来，银时想都没想就一口答应了下来，以为阿妙是想让他帮忙找一点可以陪酒的女孩子，所以他还把神乐一起拉了过来，结果到了店里才发现，阿妙是想让他收拾收拾，去做陪酒女公关的。  
银时在化妆室里熬到最后一秒才被人急急忙忙地提溜出来，不是他拖拖拉拉，而是他实在不想见人。他现下穿着一身浅蓝色云纹吊带晚礼服，戴着白色的双马尾假发，嘴上涂着艳红，腮帮子也是像那猴子屁股一般，假睫毛的梗刺着眼睛让他觉得很不舒服。一旁的神乐打扮得更加夸张，脸涂得白得仿佛是糊面粉，口红涂出了嘴唇整整一指宽，画着紫色的偏光眼影，眉毛画成了蜡笔小新，不合身的礼裙松松垮垮地拖在了地上。  
阿妙看着满意地拍拍手：“嗯，不错。”  
银时带着一脸便秘般的神情，心里拜着阿弥陀佛，默默祈求今晚来的客人里可千万别有自己认识的人。  
门口一整喧闹，阿妙一木屐踩在他高跟鞋脚背上，和善地表情透露着凶光，发出一个命令：“笑。”  
银时机械性地咧开了嘴角，跟着一众人侧头向门口看去，喊道：“欢迎光——”  
土方引着几个头发丝都能值几两金子的人进了夜总会，一边嘴里说：“各位老板请千万不要客气。”  
银时脑子里闪过了一万种解决方法，最后他选择戳了一下神乐：“快点，把自己的嘴变成簸箕！”  
说完低头一看，神乐伸长着下巴转过头：“什么是簸箕啊噜？”  
银时：“……很好！就这样！千万不能让那个家伙发现我是谁！”

土方带来的客人口味可能与人民群众的有些偏差，一群人点走了银时和神乐，却留下了其余一众貌美如花沉鱼落雁的姑娘们。  
银时和神乐还没来得及吐槽，就被拉着坐在包房里。  
甲：“来，先喝一杯暖暖场！”一边说着，手已经悄悄地攀上了银时地肩膀。银时尴尬地仰头将杯中的酒一饮而尽，顺势挺了挺腰，不着痕迹地把肩上那个手给抖走。  
神乐在一旁自己捧起酒杯，还没闻清楚里面的液体的味道，就立马被银时用迅雷不及掩耳之势抢走，换成了一杯可乐。  
“小银真小气啊噜！”神乐气鼓鼓地小声说。  
乙：“银子好气魄！我们再来一杯吧，这场还不够暖呢！来，再喝一杯——”他的手也一步一步地攀上了银时地腰。  
银时又是一仰头，感觉乙在自己的腰上捏了捏。  
丙也跟着说：“银子好气魄，我也——”  
土方拦着，“哎等一下……”  
银时刚想噗通跪下来谢谢这位爷，没想到土方接着笑道：“我们来玩游戏吧，光喝酒有什么意思呢……”

银时摇了摇自己手中的骰蛊，暗自后悔自己小时候浪迹天涯的时候怎么就没有跟着各位前辈研习一下怎么出老千，现下，玩大话骰这种游戏，他就只能老老实实地凭运气。  
甲：“十三个五，五口酒。”  
土方：“二十二个六，六口酒。”  
丙：“二十五个六，七口酒！”  
神乐连算都没算，就闭着眼睛胡乱报：“三十个六，十五口酒啊噜。”  
乙看了一眼神乐，又瞧了一眼银时：“哟，这个小姑娘，这么凶狠，那我可要英雄救银子一次了，三十五个六！十六口酒！”  
银时心中暗呕，这位老兄，虽然你眼瞎，可是我可是一个男人啊，胯下之物又大又邦邦硬的男人啊，反观你自己肚子大的都可以装五六斗油了，还装什么英雄要救美人。但是送上来的好处总是不拿白不拿，掰了掰手指，台面上一共也就三十六个骰子，怎么可能有三十五个六，大叫一声：“开！”  
然后他就在一众人的惊呼中眨巴着眼睛看着一桌的六，神乐拍着手，在一旁殷勤地帮忙倒酒。

连着玩了几轮，银时怀疑自己今天出门怕是冲撞了什么神灵，一共点了三瓶威士忌，两瓶半都进了他的肚子。他终于忍不住了，起身要去厕所轻松一下。  
女人的衣服也太麻烦了，一层有一层的，终于历经千辛万苦掏出了自己的大宝贝，预备——发射——

银时离席了，甲乙丙三个贵客继续借着酒精说着浑话，从台里又点了两个妹子进行下一轮游戏。  
土方的手机响了，掏出一看，是自家太后娘娘。他觉得这里的氛围不适合接老年人的电话，找了个借口离席。  
夜总会里哪里会有安静，他找了半天，最终抱着个手机走进了厕所。

抬头，一个翘立的屁股。  
视线往上，蓝白色的缎面礼服被卷起绑在腰上，白色的卷发双马尾。

银时听到有人来，转头半句“嘿真巧老弟你也来尿尿啊”都没说出口，就看到一脸错愕的土方十四郎。  
黄花大闺女都要求一个自己的贞洁呢，他倒好，被人这么直白地看过了自己的屁股，而且对方还是跟他相亲过的同性恋。  
而且相亲的时候他还被人泼了一头的草莓巴菲，被骂是变态。  
而且露出屁股的时候，他还穿着女装。  
银时喝完酒脑子一混，不但穿着晚礼服进了男厕所，而且也忘记自己此时此刻必须要维持着簸箕嘴。他抬手向土方颤抖地挥了挥：“嗨，你……你好呀……”

土方的手机还在响，他木讷地接起。  
老太太问：“喂？十四啊，怎么那么久才接电话啊？我是来问你啊，上次相亲的那小子怎么样呀？”  
土方愣愣地回答：“哦，那个人啊，是个恶心的变态。”


	3. Chapter 3

【3】  
“人活着就是恶心啊，要么恶心别人，要么恶心自己。”

土方十四郎是做财务咨询的，最近时至年关，乱七八糟的客户电话邮件让他忙得不可开交，加了三四天班，又被拉去陪了一晚上客户喝酒，现下正晕乎乎地坐在座位上，计算着舍弃了午餐时间趴在桌上补个眠是否值当，组长近藤老大拍拍他的肩，在他桌子上放了一个饭团，一瓶咖啡，和一个新的case。  
这个给一个枣又给一棒子的作风让没睡醒的土方十四郎更加窝火，但是他抬头看看黑眼圈熬成熊猫脸的近藤，想了想也不好发作。  
饭团的包装纸还没拆到一半，土方十四郎又被冲田总悟的班主任一个夺命电话，说是总悟跟人打架了。

急匆匆赶到医院，还没问发生了什么事，就看到总悟一脸无所谓地双手插在口袋里靠着墙站着。土方看这个情形就知道这个小子又在外面撒野。  
突然一个烫着大波浪的女人冲过来，指着总悟的鼻子大喊：“你就是冲田总悟是不是？就是你打我的宝贝儿子？我跟你说，今天我儿子要是有个三长两短我跟你拼命！你这个有娘生没娘养的……”  
越说越不入耳，总悟咬着牙握了拳，却被土方一把拉在身后。  
“这位太太，我可以替总悟向您和您的儿子道歉。但是，请您收回你刚才说的话。”  
声音不大，但是透露着不容回绝的意味。  
那个女人扬扬眉毛：“就不收回怎么了？你是这小子的监护人是吧？那好，要我收回我说的话，你儿子打我儿子，那我打你怎么样？”  
医院大厅里人来人往，看到这个情形的都停下脚步，毕竟看热闹谁不喜欢。  
土方迟疑了一下，薄唇动了动：“请便。”

“家长要管一管啊，要多花点心思啊！不能因为平时工作忙就忽视孩子，你们家总悟都翘课一周了你都不知道，今天一回学校就跟人打架，败坏班风，校长都已经发话了，这样子的小孩啊就应该开除，否则带着同学一起学坏……”班主任推着啤酒瓶底般厚的眼镜喋喋不休，总悟在一旁依旧手插着口袋一脸无所谓。  
土方听着脑袋发昏，脸颊还火辣辣地发疼，按着总悟的脑袋鞠躬道歉，保证不会再犯。班主任大概是说累了，叹了一口气，说：“罢了，校长那里我会去说的，现在先给个处分，在家思过吧，下学期再来上学。你这种情况我们也知道，大家都不容易。但是既然现在孩子在你手上，就要起码上上心吧。”  
土方低头认错般地连连说是。

银时就自己露屁股事件给万事屋开了个会。  
志村眼镜对这件事情发表了自己的长篇吐槽：“银时你知道自己是个男人吧？对方也是个男人吧？所以你的屁股被他看了有什么了不起啊？大老爷们去澡堂搓澡的时候不是还要互相揉搓屁股吗？光被看了有必要大惊小怪吗？没有吧？真的没有吧！”  
银时反驳：“什么揉搓屁股啊！小心讲话啊新吧唧，再这样讲话我们会被投诉然后这个文就会被lofter砍了的啊！而且啊新吧唧——对方是跟我相亲过的男人啊……男人啊！啊！土方十四郎！还我的清白我的贞操！”  
神乐拨着橘子，好似一针见血地说：“可是你俩都是男人啊噜，互相又不认识啊噜，被看到屁股有什么了不起的啊噜。小银不会也对对方有好感吧啊噜，才会那么在意被看到屁股啊噜。”  
银时抓狂了：“怎么可能会喜欢他啊？阿银啊我是个直男啊——胯下之物邦邦硬的直男啊——”  
新八和神乐自顾自地转头看ladies four，一点都不理会银时的抱怨。

土方在前头走，夕阳在地上拉了长长的影子。  
总悟在后面跟着，半天憋出一句：“喂，土方君。”  
土方没回头，叼了一支烟，喉腔了发出一句疑问：“嗯？”  
“你管我，只是因为你对我姐姐有愧疚吧。”  
土方继续在前面走，吐了个烟圈，回答：“因为我是你的监护人。”

是啊，为了管你，在大庭广众之下被人扇巴掌。  
又何止是愧疚。

银时三世清白烟消云散，重逢也来得猝不及防。  
他大半夜突然肚子疼得忍不了，在床上来回打滚，神乐被屋里的声音吵醒，拉开移门，揉着眼睛说：“小银，有lady在屋子里的时候OO能不能不要那么吵啊噜。”  
拼尽全力咬着牙说了最后一句话：“没有OO……”然后就晕死过去了，还蹬了蹬腿。  
神乐被银时吓得差点魂飞魄散，赶紧连夜把他送去了医院，医生判断是阑尾炎，立马给开了刀。  
银时的麻药劲一过就睁开了眼，神乐打着哈欠：“医生说了，叫你醒了之后下床走动走动啊噜，不然肠子会粘在一起的啊噜。要一直走动到放屁啊噜。我先回家睡觉了啊噜。”  
银时一边含着眼泪表示自己想揍死第一个讲出“养儿防老”这句话的人，一边艰难地从床上爬起来。  
他步履蹒跚地撑着靠墙的扶手一步一步向前走着，觉得自己和社会新闻里那些孤寡老人一样凄凉。

他抬起头，看到了一对湖蓝色的眸子。  
清澈没有波澜，仿佛是一个深渊，拽着人径直向下。  
银时在深渊的尽头看到的疲惫和焦急。  
土方俊秀的脸上胡子拉碴，衬衫的领口已经皱褶着耷拉下来，露出好看的锁骨。衬衫的袖口卷起，手里握着一盒烟。他的手指骨节分明，右手地中指上带着一个银色的裸戒。

“嗨——好……好巧啊……你也在医院啊……”银时语无伦次，逻辑混乱。  
土方沉着声音：“嗯，家母突发中风。”

一天前，惯例在周末回家吃饭，土方家老太太又给了他五六张风格各异的男人的照片——土方也不知道自己的老妈到底是从哪里找到这些奇奇怪怪的人的，老太太说，“来来来，十四啊，你选一下吧，喜欢哪个，我们就去见哪个。”  
土方家老爷子不同意，着急地说：“你急什么呀，这个缘分缘分，要有缘才会有分，你现在硬是拉郎配，这个月老是不会同意的。”  
老太太白了个眼，说：“你都说了，有缘才会有分，我们十四天天不是公司就是家里，客户又都是女孩子，不认识认识新的人哪里来的缘？他在不认识新的人，那他就不会忘记三……“土方老爷子瞪了老太太一眼，老太太立马收口，转话题说：”你以为都像你一样啊，坐在家里我就从天上掉下来的？”  
老爷子想了想年轻时的风光，不由笑起来：“是啊——说不定我们家天上掉老婆是传统呢？”  
老太太忽然觉得胸口发闷想要呕吐，怒道：“什么天上掉老婆？我当时不过是爬树掉下来了！再说了，我们家儿子是攻是受还不一定呢！”  
老爷子继续慢悠悠地说：“我那个时候啊，尾椎骨骨折了只能在家里静养，找个太阳好的日子被挪去院子里晒太阳，快睡着了，结果一个小姑娘掉我身上了……欸？老婆！老婆？！”  
土方家老太太直挺挺地倒了下去，眼歪口斜，口水从一侧嘴角流了出来，喉咙里还带着轻微的鼾声。  
“妈——！”  
“老婆！”

银时捂着伤口一小步一小步地在医院走廊来回走着，土方一言不发地站在原地，看不出表情。  
银时觉得这个气氛尴尬得都能呼气成冰了，祈求自己快点放出屁，好回病床上躺着去。

“喂，天然卷。当我的男朋友吧。”那个青光眼突然冒出一句。  
银时愣住，什么？啥？我刚听到什么？  
这句话听得银时菊花一紧，刚刚好不容易酝酿好的屁滋溜一下回了身体里去横冲直撞。  
“我会付你钱的。”

等——等一下？你把本大爷当成什么了？本大爷虽然去风俗店打过工但是不是那种人啊！本大爷卖艺不卖身从不出台啊！不是不是……本大爷是直男啊！胯下之物邦邦硬的直男啊！  
“我们……只需要在我爸妈面前装一下就好了。”

五分钟后银时才理清土方的脑回路，他觉得老太太中风全是自己没找到伴侣的错，如果自己有个固定的伴侣，自家老太太也不会东跑西跑——听老爷子说，老太太为了找那四五个照片上的男孩子，在大冷天出门去找自己的小姐妹们打牌。  
老年人天冷本来就该少出门，今天老妈生病，全是因为自己。

银时想了想，自己是个开万事屋的，做什么事情反正都是为了挣钱。现在有人出钱让自己当假男朋友，虽然是个直男，但是也不是不可以，不过——“你不是觉得我恶心吗？”  
只是话还没问出口，银时就放了一个响亮切绵长的屁。

“反正……人活着就是恶心啊，要么恶心别人，要么恶心自己。”  
土方丢下意味不明的一句话，转身去天台抽烟了。

银时一边轻轻揉着自己终于舒坦了的肚子，一边好奇：难道他有读心术？


	4. Chapter 4

【4】  
“我进来了哦，土方先生。”  
总悟开门进了房间，看着一起躺在地上卷着铺盖的银时和土方，不由皱皱鼻子，说：“真恶心。”

冲田总悟在土方十四郎那里叛逆得跟上辈子和他有仇似的，但是在土方家老太太老爷子那里，又乖得像个温顺的小绵羊，让老太太欢喜得好几次想收人家做义子。  
老太太的中风是因为脑血栓引起的，医生给紧急动了手术。现下，老太太的麻药劲终于过了，在哼哼哧哧地说不清话，总悟帮着土方家一起忙前忙后，甚至连换尿袋这种事情都丝毫不嫌弃，还催着土方回公司去上班。“你最近公司不是很忙吗？土方先生。正好我也被停课处分了，阿姨就我来照顾吧。”  
老爷子指着土方的鼻子说，“快看看人家，高中生就那么懂事。”弄得土方里外不是人，走也不是，不走也不是。  
总悟在老爷子背后对着土方做了个鬼脸，带着一脸得意又阴险的笑容。

这样子的剧情每天都上演一遍，直到土方的假期实在是没有了，不得不回去上班了，老爷子又指着他的鼻子说：“你个没良心的东西，你妈还住院呢，你就想着回去上班。”  
老太太此时已经可以靠坐起来了，“没事，老头子，这不，还有总悟在这里帮忙呢？”  
土方汗颜，就在这个时间点，银时按照约定，带着大包小包的东西跑进病房，磕磕巴巴地喊道：“叔叔……叔叔阿姨好！“  
老爷子一脸狐疑地看着进门的这个白色卷毛小子，老太太都睁开了眼，努力把头瞥向进门口的位置。土方赶紧走到银时身边，结巴地说：“爸，妈……这个是……是我的……“真实的情况下把这三个字说出来比排演的差了十万八千里。

时间倒退回前天夜里。  
银时体魄强健，恢复的很快，早就可以下床出院了。土方拿着一张合同去万事屋找他，上面条条目目写的一清二楚。  
甲方每个月支付乙方十万日元，乙方需在甲方父母完成面前假扮男友的工作，在其余时间互相不得干涉对方的生活。  
最终解释权以及增加额外条目的权利归甲方所有。  
“十万日元？”银时心底下快速地算了一笔账，这个月的房租有着落了，“好。”  
“后天我必须要去上班了，今天我看我妈状态已经不错了，我们就选明天跟他们摊牌吧。”土方已经安排得妥妥当当，他递给坂田银时几个袋子,“这是明天你要带给我妈的补品。你大概在下午三点左右过来，那个时候我妈应该刚刚睡好午觉，精神会比较好。然后我就会说，你是我的……”他顿了一下，咽了一口口水，“男朋友。”  
接着他又拿出一个袋子，丢给银时，后者打开这个袋子里，里面各种滋补药材。土方十四郎站起身，说：“员工福利。”

“我是他男朋友。”坂田银时替土方十四郎把话说完了，同时内心默念一万遍，拿人钱财替人消灾，我只是一个没有感情的万事屋老板。  
“什么？”整个病房像是炸开了锅，老太太笑逐颜开：“哎呀你就是登势家那个小子吧，前几天土方还说不喜欢呢……哈哈哈，你别放心上，我儿子呢，就是嘴硬，喜欢的时候就是死不承认，你以后要多担待。”  
土方内心：妈妈我没有。  
土方老爷子倒时没说什么，上下打量了一翻银时，看着这小伙子和自家儿子差不多高，虽然有点死鱼眼，但是倒是不妨碍整体的协调性。  
冲田总悟来回看了土方和银时几眼，露出了狡诈的眼神，问：“你们到哪一步了？”  
“我们……”土方没料到这里还有个毛头小子插嘴，一时语塞，刚想说刚刚交往没多久，却听到身边那个白头发的男人说：“我们已经同居了。”  
土方震惊地看向银时，用眼神问：什么？  
银时用眼神回复：你不是说你爸妈想要你有一个稳定的关系吗？同居总够稳定的吧？  
总悟挑着眉毛：“真的吗？”  
银时一把搂上土方的腰，土方整个人都像触电般地抖了一下，银时说：“今晚……我就搬去土方家。是吧，亲爱的？“他转头看向土方，眼神表达：职员这么努力，老板可不可以也一起加吧劲啊！  
总悟拖长了调子说：“哦？是吗？”  
土方先是面无表情看着银时，接着眉头一皱，觉得事情并不简单。  
“土方君啊——我被学校停课处分了呢，宿舍是回不去了，回自己家又没人给我做饭吃，这两天我都是住在阿姨的病房里，既不暖和又睡不香，反正你的公寓是两居室的，要不我一起搬过去吧。我，保证，不——打——扰——”

土方听到了“嗡——”的耳鸣声，仿佛看见了世界末日的到来。  
他以抽烟为借口，拉着银时上了天台，略带愤怒地问：“现在怎么办？”  
银时无所谓地回答：“那就只能搬呗？我看你那个弟弟，叫什么？总一郎？应该也不是什么难相处的吧……”  
土方看着银时，满脸写着：你太年轻了。  
银时继续叨叨：“应该担心的是我吧？阿银我是个直男啊！现在怎么办？你不会占我便宜吧？欸，多串君，你在条目上加一条吧，不得对员工进行性骚扰……不是！肢体接触也不行！”  
土方头上爆着青筋：“刚刚就是你先对我进行肢体接触的，这个帐我还没跟你算呢！还有啊，老子也是直男，倒是你啊，恋童癖加异装癖的变态，我回去就加一条，不准你对我进行肢体接触！”  
银时愤愤地说：“你是直男那阿银我就是钢铁直男好不好！再说我哪里恋童癖了？我女装也是有原因的好不好？生活所迫啊懂不懂！你以为谁都像你一样每个月出得了十万日元请一个人来假扮男朋友吗？阿银我啊，别说十万日元，一个月一万日元我都拿不出来！”  
土方更加愤怒：“我的钱也是我自己一分一毫挣来的！我又没偷没抢，你自己没本事挣钱为什么还要仇视别人幸苦劳动？”

经过这场争吵，当天晚上，土方和银时躺在一个房间里的时候，气氛变得更加诡异。  
一个躺在地上，一个躺在床上，都用被子把自己裹得严严实实的，面朝天花被，眼睛都睁得比铜铃还大。

“咚咚咚”敲门声响起，银时看了一眼土方，土方躺在床上一动不动。  
“我进来喽，土方先生。”门把拧动的声音。

银时觉得被窝里裹进了一阵凉风，一瞥头，差点把魂从嗓子眼吐出来。  
土方十四郎正躺在他身边，面朝天花被，一动不动，连呼吸都几乎没有，大约摸是正在假扮一具尸体了。  
总悟开门进了房间，看了一眼床上没人，自言自语道：“土方先生？……呃？”他看见躺在地上打着铺盖的两个人。  
银时没来得及闭眼，只能尴尬地朝着总悟挥挥手，小声解释：“床太小了。”  
总悟皱皱鼻子，“真恶心。”然后就关门退了出去。

土方终于呼出一口气，正要爬回床上，门又开了。  
银时眼睛都没来得及眨一下，就看到身边这个人以光速再次回到自己的被窝。  
总悟跟银时解释：“抱歉，忘记说了，我没带充电线，来问土方先生拿一根。”  
银时点点头，总悟进来找手机充电线。

银时偷偷侧头看了一眼土方，发现对方继续在装死，一动不动，连呼吸都没有。  
月光透过窗户洒在地上和脸上。

“他睫毛好长啊。”


	5. Chapter 5

【5】  
坂田银时叹了一口气，伸手揉了揉这个栗发少年的脑袋，突然觉得自己估计带入的身份是一个称职又耐心的继父，所以才说了一堆肉麻又恶心的话。

坂田银时做梦也没想到的事情是，第一次吃到了别人为自己准备好的无比丰盛的早餐，居然是在这个情形下。  
冲田总悟闷头扒着饭，耳朵里塞着耳机；土方十四郎把烤鱼就着蛋黄酱细嚼慢咽；放在自己面前的是一碗饭，一条烤鱼，一碗蛋羹，一碟酱菜。  
初晨的光晕洋洋洒洒地在饭桌上雀跃，坂田银时居然萌生了“要是一直都被土方雇佣就好了”的想法。他疯狂地摇着自己的头，想把这个可怕念头甩出去，土方瞥了他一眼，说：“要是坂田先生不喜欢我做的早饭，厨房里还有面包。”  
银时赶忙扒拉两口，说：“没有，没有，土方先生做的饭挺好吃的，要是下次有红豆罐头就好了。”  
总悟猛地抬起头来，问：“你们都给同居了，现在还那么生疏吗？”  
土方紧张地回答：“啊不是……我们……毕竟才认识没多久……”  
总悟点点头：“嗯，不过这样子的话……阿姨还是会担心的吧？才认识没多久就和人家住在一起了啊——”  
银时觉得自己的后背吹过一阵凉风：“我和……多……多串君有私底下的称呼，你们小孩子不懂的……你不懂的……”  
总悟意味深长地看了银时一眼，低头扒饭。

土方去上班了，银时回到万事屋，躺在沙发上抠着鼻屎抱着一本少年jump当咸鱼。  
神乐在一旁一边和新八剥橘子看电视，一边问：“小银昨天和别人睡觉睡得怎么样了啊噜？”  
银时的鼻子里流出了一道血。  
新吧唧头也不回地说：“银桑肯定一晚上都没睡着。”  
银时去拿纸巾擦鼻子，一边问：“你怎么知道？”  
神乐问：“为什么睡不着啊噜？是因为小银喜欢那个男人吗？”  
银时：“我没有我不是你们别乱说啊！”  
新吧唧回答：“因为阿通明天就要开演唱会了！在这么激动人心的时期，谁会睡得着啊！”  
银时：“这都哪跟哪啊？不要瞎说啊！阿银我啊……”  
手机铃声打断了热闹的场景，银时接起电话，“喂？这里是万事屋。”  
对方愣了一会儿，土方的声音传了过来：“要拜托一件事情。”

“会加钱的。”

土方休假了四五天，回到公司，刚见着客户，就接到了总悟的班主任的电话——他家孩子又跟人打架了，依旧是上回那个小子。土方一脸尴尬地看向近藤老大，后者微微别过脸假装没见着他恳切的眼神，自顾自地和客户谈着价格。  
土方没有办法，把熟识的人在脑子里都过了一遍，老邻居志村妙正在替自己照顾老母亲，从小一起长大的山崎退这两天不在日本，出去出差了，况且他也不是一个灵活的，让他去解决总悟的事情还不如让他训练母猪上树。  
现下，他能想到的只有银时。

冬日的太阳亮的格外耀眼，银时骑着小电驴抵达医院的时候，那个栗子色头发的少年正靠墙站着，紧紧地抿着嘴，昂着头，一言不发，带着一脸不可一世的少年倔气看着一个吵吵闹闹的女人。  
“喂喂，怎么了怎么了？”银时拨开围观的人群，“我是冲田的家长……的代理人，这是发生什么事了？”  
一个矮胖的女人一把鼻涕一把泪地往银时这边冲，“你是冲田的家长吗？你家孩子，今天在路上碰见我家宝贝，二话不说就开始扇耳光，现下，现下耳膜都穿孔了，你说怎么办，你说怎么办！”  
银时委身躲了躲，那个女人摔了一个狗吃屎。银时用小拇指抠了抠耳屎，弹了弹，说：“能怎么办，赔钱呗。反正这孩子他哥有的是钱。不过嘛——小孩子打架这种事情肯定是有理由的，全推在总悟身上我们是不认的。”  
那个女人坐在地上指着银时和总悟说：“你们，你们欺人太甚！我家宝贝不就说了一句你们总悟没爹妈吗，至于吗！”  
总悟听了这个话，握了握拳，站直了身。  
银时居高临下地看着那个胖女人，说：“没有爹妈怎么了？我看你们家孩子有爹有妈的也看起来没啥教养。”  
“你说什么？”那个女人从地上弹了起来，挥着拳头就往银时身上冲，被银时一把抓住手腕，挑挑眉说：“我不打女人的。”

人群里闹出熙熙攘攘的声音，几个彪形大汉站了出来，对着那个胖女人点头哈腰地说：“嫂子，大哥让我们来的。”  
那个胖女人大喊：“还愣着干什么？就是这个人，他是总悟的家长。你们，你们要替少爷报仇啊！”  
医院保安在边上“不要闹不要在医院闹”的喊叫听起来微不足道。

神乐和志村新八后一步到了医院，一进门就看到这个闹哄哄的场景，于是就问，“小银，怎么啦啊噜？打架了吗啊噜？”  
银时越过人墙看到万事屋的另两个成员，扬声道：“喂，神乐，新吧唧，过来过来，干活了。”  
总悟站了出来，对银时说：“喂，我自己惹出来事情，我自己解决。”  
一身白底蓝云纹挡在他的身前，“没事，现在是大人解决问题的时间了。”  
总悟愣神的瞬间，一个拳头趁着空挡向他挥过来，他心底大喊“糟糕”的同时，一个梳着丸子头，穿着红色旗袍，比他矮半个头的姑娘闪到了他眼前，四两拨千斤地把一个壮汉掀翻在地上。  
“小孩子就不要插手了啊噜。”  
小？小孩子？看着那个矮矮的丸子头，张口冒出一句，“你才是小孩子吧，母猪。”

该死，他明明是想说谢谢的。

这场闹剧以警察到场为收场。  
总悟不知道银时对警官说了什么，半个小时后，他们几个就从警局被放了出来。新八的姐姐阿妙打电话来让他去吃完饭，顺道一起邀请了神乐，两个人蹦蹦跳跳地走了，只剩下总悟跟在银时背后往家走，影子被夕阳拉得长长的。  
“抱歉啊，今天本来想给你看看大人是如何帅气地解决问题的，结果那么狼狈。”银时脸上顶着两块乌青，总悟却是连头发都没有乱。  
总悟默不作声，银时自顾自地讲着话，“不过呢，人呢，就是这样恶心的生物啊，总是说到做不到的。”  
“喂，万事屋老板……”总悟停下脚步，银时回过头看着他。  
逆着光，少年的栗发有着金色的光晕，他垂着眼，看着路。  
银时叹了口气，伸手揉了揉少年的头发，说：“一个人能不能长大，会不会变成一个好人，并不取决于他有没有爸爸妈妈，而是有没有人爱他。”  
他不晓得那个少年听懂了没有，因为对方对他的肉麻话只有一个“哦”的回应。  
银时突然觉得自己估计带入的身份是一个称职又耐心的继父，所以才说了一堆肉麻又恶心的话。


	6. Chapter 6

【6】  
土方十四郎虽然很好奇坂田银时到底是怎么处理的那件事儿，现在总悟对着坂田乖顺得像只小绵羊一样，跟在屁股后头老板老板地喊，但是土方最近两日是实在没有空闲去搭理这几个游手好闲的家伙，他白天工作晚上加班，夜里和总悟还有土方老爷子轮流宿在老太太病房里守夜。在这点上他十分感谢总悟和阿妙，阿妙每天来帮老太太擦身，总悟每天中午去给老爷子送点吃的，在跑上跑下帮着交交钱。  
坂田银时呢，没过几天就拿着土方十四郎给的钱去买点补品送去老太太那儿。  
快过年了，土方坐在办工作前盯着屏幕上细细密密的竖竖条条，看了一眼手机，算了算时间和工作量，长叹一口气——今天八成是要加班了。  
他给家里打了个电话，接着就继续埋头开始算数据，翻卷宗，做预判。

银时觉得给人送饭，尤其是送晚饭，这事儿太考验体力了，下班高峰期的江户市中心堵得连小绵羊都拗不过车头来。五点半出的门，本来只要十五分钟的车程，足足骑了快一个小时，银时觉得自己的痔疮都要犯了。  
这有什么办法呢？土方家老太太心疼儿子不是加班就是睡在自己病房里，看着自家儿子的男朋友，喘了好几口气，叫银时给人家送饭去。总悟在边上嘟囔了半天三十岁的人了自己叫个外卖不就成了，老爷子在边上疯狂使眼色：你阿姨这是给这两个人创造机会呗。  
银时还不能不愿意，毕竟土方付了高薪雇他来假扮男友。  
有钱能使鬼推磨，却推不动这个城市堵塞的交通。  
银时揉着老腰，拎着打包的蛋黄酱盖饭，走进写字楼。

土方的办公室在一个小角落里，组里刚来的新人小姐反反复复看了银时三四次，甚至想留下来围观剧情发展——根据她在LOFTER混迹三年的经历，这两个男人之间必定有故事。  
银时抠了抠鼻子看了她一眼，新人小姐尴尬地笑笑，毕竟也是成年人了，有些动作不能做得太明确，于是她决定溜到墙角再去偷看。  
土方坐在电脑前，神情专注，眉头紧蹙，抿着薄唇。因为已经过了下班时间，他把领口的纽扣解了开，穿了一天的衬衫有些软塌塌地耷拉下来，露出好看的脖子和锁骨。  
看了一天电脑，土方早就把隐形眼镜摘了，换上一副黑框眼镜。眼镜反着电脑的光，泛着幽幽的蓝绿色。  
银时愣住了，他仿佛是看了三十年的星空，忽然领略到了月亮的美。  
银时在门口站了有半分钟了，土方才抬起头，他扶了一下眼镜，闪过一丝惊讶的眼神：“你怎么来了？”  
银时这才回神，举起手里的饭，朝他扬了扬，心底默念：“阿银我是直男，是直男，是直男。”  
土方点了点头：“谢谢，放着吧，我等下就吃。”  
“老太太给我任务让我看着你把饭吃完。”银时胡诌了一个理由，他就是赖在这里不想走——他是直男欸，而且是个胯下之物有大又硬的直男，怎么可能对一个男人动心，谁走谁是怂狗。  
土方无奈地放下手里的工作，拉了一个凳子给银时，说：“那你看着呗。”  
然后他就原地给银时表演了一个什么叫做狼吞虎咽。  
银时也原地感受到了为什么好看的人吃恶心蛋黄酱的姿态都看起来那么好看。

没等土方把饭吃完，银时就落荒而逃。  
心动来的猝不及防也毫无理由，在江户的夜幕里拉着手刹一个漂移闯进白色卷毛的脑袋里。  
种子发芽前总要生根，但是在若干年后卧谈会上说起过去来，银时一口咬死自己就是在那个夜里心动的。

土方疑惑地看着银时狼狈的背影，新人小姐在一旁的墙角激动得脸颊绯红，手舞足蹈。正所谓工作夺魂CP续命，新人小姐吃定了这两个男人直接肯定有隐情，感觉自己对未来的工作充满了希望和期盼。  
土方吃饱喝足，瞟了一眼一早就发现蹲墙角得新人小姐，一个筷子飞过去：“马海沟你数据处理完了没有啊？再不做完你切腹我帮你介错！”  
新人小姐十分乖巧地溜走，毕竟刚刚看完了上司的八卦，现在再土方先生怎么河东狮吼逼迫她加班加点甚至于通宵都是可以忍耐的。

银时回家坐在房间里脑袋空空地发了几个小时呆，脑子里闪过的全是土方十四郎的脖子和锁骨，他戴着眼镜的脸，他在月光下微微颤抖的睫毛，和偶有肢体接触时喂喂冰凉的皮肤。  
银时疯狂的摇着脑袋想把这些画面片段从脑子里丢出去，最后忍不了了冲进厕所开始冲凉水澡。他对同性恋这种事情其实并不排斥，从小养在歌舞伎町，什么公的母的他全都见过了，但是三十年来他从没喜欢过男人，所以他对土方十四郎动心这件事情从根基上动摇了他对自我的认知。  
冷水澡一直冲到了神乐敲门，“小银，你洗完了没有啊，我要大便啊噜！”  
“忍一下啊！阿银我在洗澡啊！洗澡的时候就要思考人生啊！人生！”银时的思绪被打断，暴躁地冲门口喊。神乐丝毫没感受到厕所里的怒气，继续催：“快点啊小银，你已经洗了半个小时了啊噜，我的屎都堆到十二指肠了啊噜……”  
十二指肠是什么鬼啦？  
“知道了知道了！”银时裹着浴巾擦着头发走出来，重重地摁了一下神乐地脑袋：“都哪里学来的乱七八糟的东西啊。”茶几上的手机震动了起来，银时伸手去够。  
“那个抖S混蛋啊噜……他教我的啊噜……” 神乐说什么不重要了，所有的声音都变成了背景音，因为这个电话是土方打来的。  
银时的脑子在疯狂纠结了要不要接这通电话，他的耳朵却已经接收到来自土方的声音——他的身体比他的大脑诚实且干脆多了。

“喂，天然卷……能不能帮我去医院问总悟拿一下钥匙……”对方停顿了一下，“算了……你能不能先来我家……”  
“……可……可以……”结结巴巴。  
对方叹了口气，“带点衣服。”

带——点——衣——服——  
银时顿时觉得自己的大脑处理器核数不够跟不上土方的节奏，今晚是总悟陪夜，他们根本不需要在这个小恶魔面前做戏啊！这难道是要跟他约炮的暗示吗？这个进展太快了吧？土方跟他相亲的时候就是以男同性恋的身份相亲的，莫非，莫非对方对自己也有些许悸动？  
然而五分钟后银时看到浑身上下光溜溜，只穿着一条四角内裤在家门口瑟瑟发抖的土方，大脑别说是处理器跟不上了，直接干脆地烧机炸成一朵烟花。  
坂田银时怎么也想不通，眼前这个和他一样年龄，身高一样的男人，怎么会在这种天寒地冻的时节，凌晨两点，只穿了一条内裤就出门倒垃圾，结果还没把垃圾倒成功，头一回就看见风一吹，门就轻飘飘地合上了，于是这个男人就被锁在了自己家门外，赤身裸体。  
“洗完澡就要上床了……本来想反正那么晚了也不可能有人在外面……”土方无力地为自己辩驳，企图给自己争回一星半点的尊严。

总悟揉着眼睛走出病房抵钥匙的时候，盯着土方看了老半天，土方一脸严肃，忽略了总悟对于他穿着银时衣服的惊讶表情，说：“明天下午回家的时候买一瓶酱油，家里酱油没了。钥匙我会留在门口的地毯下的。”  
“晚安啊，土方先生。”总悟打着哈欠走回病房，“别太累着了，明天该你陪夜呢。”  
总悟在说后面半句的时候特地瞟了银时一眼，后者莫名地感到背脊一凉。

原本这一天就应该这么结束了，各回各家，各睡各床。但是他们在走回家的半路上路过了一家居酒屋，土方突然停下脚步，问：“喝一杯吗？“  
凌晨三点，江户依旧是充斥着欢声笑语的灯火通明。  
老板好像和土方很熟，热情地打着招呼，声音盖过了其他客人的吵闹嬉笑，“诶呀，十四好久没来我们这里了，最近快过年了，工作很忙吧？”嘴上说着话，手里捣鼓着瓶瓶罐罐，还没等土方点单，就给他上了一杯酒，然后用询问的眼神看着银时，银时一时尴尬，说：“一样的。“  
入口辛辣，后调稍苦，回味甘甜。  
“怎么样？”土方询问，银时回答：“不错。”  
老板搭上了话：“诶呀，这个酒，还是当时三叶调的呢，这么多年了，土方来我这儿只喝这个。”  
“三……叶？”银时好像听到土方家老妈子在刚做完手术昏昏沉沉的那几日里，念叨过这个名字。  
土方看着酒杯里的酒，坦荡地说：“前女友。”  
银时觉得周遭的空气突然安静，土方自顾自地说：“她笑得很好看。”他呼吸局促地问了一个愚蠢的问题：“那你们为什么分手了啊？”

“她去世了。“土方面无表情。  
老板试图安慰土方：“诶，我说十四啊，你也别老钻着牛角尖了，该向前看了……这都三年了，你看你还……”  
听了老板的话，银时此时此刻想狠狠地抽自己两个巴掌，他一个晚上都在意淫对方，花了一个晚上接受自己对一个男人心动的事实，人家一个电话他就激动地要犯贱，然而现在他却被告知，对方可能心里早早地住进了一个人。这个情敌打不到骂不着，着实让人难受。  
不过他又在庆幸，还好这口酒喝得及时，自己还没出手。要是他发动了猛烈攻势之后才意识到自己无法在土方心里占有一席之地，那才叫输得一败涂地。  
银时昂头把酒喝干，示意老板再来一杯。

土方虽然很嫌弃，但是人既然是他带进居酒屋的，那么醉鬼也得他扛出居酒屋。他掰了掰手指，这里离银时家走路十五分钟，离自己家只有三分钟，现在背上这个人醉得跟块尸体似的，土方并不认为自己这个久坐办公室的身板能把银时送回万事屋。  
结果，五分钟之后他就后悔了。银时早不吐晚不吐，一进家门就吐，还弄得两个人身上满是污秽。土方刚想骂人，低头发现自己穿着的是银时的衣服，一瞬间感觉到了心理平衡。  
他把银时丢进了厕所，替他解扣子的时候犹豫了一下，毕竟他们两个仔细算来并没有非常熟悉，可以到达坦诚相对的地步。但是银时身上实在是太臭了，他不把这家伙弄干净，都不知道要怎么把这个麻烦的家伙安顿在沙发上。  
土方自我宽慰：都是为了这个笨蛋天然卷。  
他开了淋浴间的水，然后上手剥光了银时的衣服。和土方这种办公室青年的修长身形不同，银时的身材更加紧实精壮，土方内心感叹上天公平，给了他挣钱的脑子却没给他锻炼身体的机会；眼前这个人虽然废柴，但是靠着万事屋平日里接的那些体力活的单子，却练出了一身匀称的肌肉。  
淋浴间的水热了，氤氲的水蒸气还是飞腾。  
土方脱去自己的上衣，正在解裤腰带，手腕被人一把握住，扣在墙壁上。  
还没来得及骂人，嘴就已经被堵上了。

他先是吮吸着土方的嘴唇，然后舌头开始入侵，在牙齿上划了过去，在口腔中每一寸柔软上划过。  
他另一只手从土方轻轻胸前划过，然后是腹部，然后是小腹。  
水从两个人的头顶淋了下来。  
那个吻悠悠长长。  
连土方自己都没有意识到的是，他的手已经扶上了银时的腰，舌头也不曾闪躲对方的攻击。  
他只觉得自己胯下血液正在向一处冲刺。

土方想喊停，但是他的喉咙仿佛被卡住了发不出声音。正当他觉得自己可能要清白不再时，忽然，对方头一歪，脑袋窝进了他的脖颈，站着睡着了。  
留下土方和小土方昂着头不知所措。

还是多年后的卧谈会，银时问起当时的情形，土方想了想，说：“臭气熏天，因为你当时刚刚吐过，恶心极了。”


	7. Chapter 7

【7】  
土方觉得自己的理智正在一丝一丝地从大脑中抽离，随之一起出走的是他的灵魂。他的灵魂从这个沉闷无聊的躯壳中挣扎出来之后，长叹了一口气。

坂田银时从沙发上坐起身，头痛欲裂。身上盖着的毯子悄悄滑落，底下赤裸裸。土方十四郎递给他一杯蜂蜜水，坂田银时一手去接水，余光有瞥见了自己的下半身，另一只手慌慌张张地去抓毯子，一个不留神，水杯摔在了地上。  
“抱……抱歉……”气氛有些局促与不安。  
土方蹲下身去捡玻璃渣。“那个什么……你……小心手……”银时感受到了今天土方不一样的气场，说不清是变得柔软还是变得更加锐利。  
土方低着头。已经是上午十点半了，窗外的阳光踟蹰往复，却始终不肯踏足屋内半步。  
“昨晚……”那个黑发男人埋着头，声音低沉。  
银时揉着自己的后脑勺：“昨晚？怎么了？……啊！我喝多了啊！啊呀！啊呀！阿银我啊喝多了酒不会是做了什么奇怪的事情吧？都是喝多了酒，你别放心上啊，千万别！”  
男人继续蹲在地上捡着一地玻璃渣，“是吗？“语气像是在零下四十度的天气里泼了一杯热水，水雾瞬间冻结成了冰渣渣。  
“啊哈哈……”银时尴尬地笑着，“我做了什么伤天害理地事情吗？有的话真的很抱歉啊……”他揉着自己的脑袋，竭尽全力想要从自己宿醉脱水的记忆里剥离出一丝一点可用的信息。  
“没有。”男人捡完了玻璃渣，站起身，居高临下的睥睨着银时，“除了吐了一地，其他的，你很好。”  
你什么都没做，只有玻璃渣嵌进手掌。

坂田银时对土方十四郎突然而来的冷漠感到了不适应。平日里土方虽然冷冰冰，但是总是一个有生气的人，会笑也会闹。而现在，无论银时是在家上房揭瓦还是拆马桶盖，他都面无表情。银时赤裸着身体在家晃悠——因为他的衣服被土方拿去洗了，到现在还没干透。要是是往常，土方肯定已经随手拿出一件自己的衣服扔在银时的脑袋上了，才不会任由银时甩着大宝贝在家里乱逛。  
银时又重新问了两次他昨晚到底做了什么事情，土方都回答什么都没做。他又讨好地说：“那你想吃午饭吗？我可以给你做……蛋黄酱拌饭？”银时觉得自己现在卑微到了极点，换来的却是土方的冷言冷语：“不用，我等下要出门。”  
“你出门干什么呀？今天也要上班吗？”  
“与你无关。”  
银时终于憋不住了，使出了杀手锏，叫了一声“青光眼”，得到的回馈却是土方深吸一口气，语调没有起伏地说：“我觉得我们的合约可以终止了。”  
“终止就终止，老子又不是稀罕你那几毛钱。”银时逼迫自己不能对这个反馈表现出一丝一毫的猝不及防，现在的局面就是谁退步谁就输，并且肝脑涂地。  
土方大步走向阳台，抓下银时半干的衣服，丢在银时脸上，说：“那你现在可以滚了。”

银时走在回万事屋的路上，他身上的衣服湿哒哒的粘在身上很不舒服，这一架吵得莫名其妙，他开始怀疑自己昨天晚上是不是趁着酒精上头，把土方给那啥了。  
阿银我可是直男啊——  
银时抓着自己的白色卷毛。

今天是公司的年会。刚到公司，他就被近藤老大一把搂住肩膀，对方一脸神秘地告诉他今年他们找了个好地方。  
土方看着近藤老大一脸淫笑的表情，觉得应该不是什么好地方。

果不其然，松平大叔在让人昏昏沉沉的标准领导式年终总结后，他公布了今晚年会的活动地点——男士去阿妙工作的那家夜总会，女士去隔壁街的牛郎店。  
松平大叔的原话是：“今晚点的牛郎和小姐还有酒，都是公司买单。”  
土方觉得自己废了九牛二虎之力才没有显露出惊讶，哪有这种样子，居然用公司公费去风月场所的。

近藤进了夜总会就往阿妙身上扑，“阿妙小姐！”  
阿妙巧妙地微微侧身躲过，笑眯眯地说：“今晚希望大家都玩的开心哦！“

土方胳膊环抱着站在一旁，在一旁看着近藤想法设法靠近阿妙，后者竭尽全力不留痕迹地抽身。才入场没到十分钟，两个人已经在夜总会里无声无息地追逐了两个整圈。  
松平大叔找了个包厢坐下，翘起二郎腿，开始点起了小姐，公司其他年轻的男生也照着学样，还暗自通气，商量着怎么在对方家属面前打马虎眼。  
土方觉得自己脑壳里的某根神经抽搐了几下，他还在暗自盘算着接下去几天的安排：今晚早点回家，明天去把老爸从医院里替换下来，然后去找医生商量一下母亲大人的恢复情况，看看能不能在新年之前把老太太从医院里接出来……  
他自认自己是一个现实派的人，他自问自己是不是喜欢上了银时，答案是肯定的。但是他又问自己，那么银时是不是喜欢自己，答案——想想他早上的表现，显然是不喜欢。对方可能是个恋童癖，也可能是个异装癖，但是对方并不喜欢自己。他对自己的心理状态感到惊讶，他对此一点都不难受，甚至非常的坦然。但是现在的问题是——他到底要怎么跟老太太解释自己已经和男朋友告吹了呢……  
土方自己的脑内小剧场还没摆好摊位，就被近藤一把拉过去摔在了沙发上，近藤笑得一脸荡漾：“十四啊，一起玩游戏啊！阿妙小姐陪我们玩游戏啊！“  
土方一脸无奈地玩了几把，但是心不在焉，酒全都罚进了肚子，场内也没有一个人把关注的放在他的身上，任由他一杯一杯冰凉的液体流过喉咙。

结局就是大家玩得才刚刚暖场，土方就已经歪倒在一旁沙发上，用旁人听不见的声音嘟囔银时是一个傻逼。

银时接到土方电话的时候感到很惊讶，犹豫了半天，最后接起了电话，正打算用懒懒散散的声音开个口，对面却是阿妙的声音，“那个……阿银啊，你男朋友喝大了，能不能把他接回家啊？”

银时在夜总会接到这一摊烂泥的时候脑子里闪过五个字：风水轮流转。

他把土方扛回自己家，神乐已经睡着了，银时点着脚尖把这个和自己一样高差不多重量的躯体送进了自己屋，丢在地上，擦了擦额头的汗，关上门，心底里感谢一下土方酒品还挺好，喝饱就睡，不然他还不知道怎么跟神乐解释为什么土方十四郎会出现在万事屋的房间里。  
转过身。  
魂飞魄散。  
土方十四郎不知道什么时候站了起来，睁着眼，月光从窗口渗透进屋子里来，照着那对蓝色的眸子，摩周湖一样的湛蓝清澈。  
银时的尖叫声还卡在喉咙口，对方的嘴唇就先一步封住了声音的出口。  
银时感觉自己在这一刻，看到了人生的走马灯。  
土方的手搂上了银时的腰，然后勾上了皮带。  
银时回过神，感觉到土方在自己腰间的动作，丝毫没有犹豫，伸手开始帮助这个黑发男人脱下自己的衣服。  
他们俩吻得绵长，仿佛是要榨干对方肺中的最后一丝空气，然后用自己的气息填满。  
银时的手顺着土方的背脊，一路向下。

在他的手指即将触碰到关键部位的时候，黑发男人忽然瞪大了眼睛，然后推开了他。  
土方慌慌张张地穿起衣服，不停地道歉。  
银时十分懵懂，“喂，青光眼，你在道歉什么。”

土方认输了，他不是一个现实派的人，尽管他在清醒的时候是一个现实派的人，但是并不代表他的内心就一定也是一个现实派的人。人活于世存于世，学会太多克制和伪装。喝多了酒才能认清自己的贪婪和无耻，自己爱上了一个男人，并且他做了一场与对方欢愉的春梦，尽管对方并不喜欢他。

“抱歉。”土方穿戴整齐，他的手搭上了门把手，“今晚打扰了。”  
“我喜欢你的，土方十四郎。”  
身后的白发男人突然说。

土方觉得自己的理智正在一丝一丝地从大脑中抽离，随之一起出走的是他的灵魂。他的灵魂从这个沉闷无聊的躯壳中挣扎出来之后，长叹了一口气。


	8. Chapter 8

【7又2分之1站台】  
坂田银时看着那对空洞的蓝色眸子，他懂了，从今往后，眼前的这个男人甘愿自己一个人在痛苦中轮回一生，也不愿意与他两个人共甘一秒。

土方十四郎没有转身也没用回头，他感觉到有热气渐渐侵蚀着自己的后颈，酥酥麻麻，沿着本就已经被拉扯松垮的领口蔓延向下，刺刺剌剌地溜过了一整个背脊，从颈椎一直延续到了胯下。  
“土方，可以吗？”  
热气慢慢地转移到了耳边，鬼使神差般地，土方十四郎撇了一下头，耳垂被银时自然而然地含在了口中。银时呼出的气萦萦绕绕地钻进土方的耳朵里，酥麻得让人全身起鸡皮疙瘩。  
“可以吗？”他又问了一遍，底下的手环了过去，拉开土方刚才并没有扣好的皮带。  
土方转过了身，把自己那些乱七八糟的现实派理论和自己的衣服一起丢在了地上，然后，把自己的无耻与自私塞进欲望里，抬头用自己的嘴唇碰了碰白发男人的那对嘴唇，感受到舌尖瞬间被一丝甜味萦绕。  
银时向后仰了仰身子，土方就这月关看见了红瞳中闪过了一丝狡黠：“喂，多串君，你还没说愿意不愿意呢。“  
土方也不答话，只探过身去啃住银时的下嘴唇，着了点力把这个男人拉回来，银时吃痛地“嘶——“了一声，土方似笑非笑地吊着嘴角，咬着银时的下嘴唇磨牙。  
土方嘴里的酒味随着他的呼吸渗进了银时的呼吸里。  
“喂喂，下嘴唇就一个，咬掉了就没有了啊！“银时含含糊糊地说着，感觉到全身血液正在向下半身冲刺。他的手绕上土方的髋骨，探向后方。  
土方侧身躲了一下，放开了嘴里的那片下嘴唇，银时溜嘴就说了一声：“不会疼的。”  
土方皱了皱眉，狐疑地看着银时，银时立马说：“网上是这么说的。”  
土方的眉头皱的更厉害了，因为银时在说话间，手指已经悄悄溜进了禁地。  
银时另一只手环着土方一起慢慢倒在了床上，移动时手指偏离一下轨道，土方疼得向后弓起了腰，银时把细碎的吻洒在土方的脖子上耳垂上，轻声道：“痛的话，叫出来好了。”说着，又往土方的身体里加了一根手指。  
土方抬起胳膊咬住自己的手背，闷闷地在喉咙底嘶吼了两声，银时把他的手拉开，引着他的手握起自己的阳峰，“喂，服务一下小阿银啊。”  
土方的手很好看，骨节分明而且线条流畅。现在这双漂亮的手正在银时的雄马上撸动。  
银时又一次探过身去吻上了土方十四郎的嘴唇。现下他已经习惯了身后的异常入侵，甚至学会了扭动腰肢来帮助银时寻觅那寸静谧的软肉。银时的气息霸占着土方十四郎的口腔，被戳中前列腺的土方深吸着气想来平静自己，一口口吸入银时呼出的甜腻，二氧化碳慢慢充斥着自己的每一个肺泡。  
窒息。  
银时起身，又一次往土方身体里填了一根手指，另一只手握上了土方的下身。  
土方的大脑早已经失去了正常思考的能力，新鲜且冰凉的空气忽然冲进自己的气管里，但他不想要那些可以让他活下去的氧气，此时此刻的他，只渴求那两片绵软的嘴唇。  
土方微微张着嘴，仰起头，向银时索吻。  
银时却不再探下身，反而加快了手上的动作。  
土方忽然抽搐了一下，喷射出一股浓白。  
银时把手指从土方的身体里抽了出来。顶了一下腰，小阿银抵在了土方的禁地。  
“土方，可以吗？”  
银时看着土方的眼睛，后者犹豫了两秒，点了点头。

土方又一次痛得向后弓起了腰，他再也忍不住喉咙底的嘶吼，随着呼吸一起吐出了一声呻吟。  
银时揉着小土方，企图以此缓解身下人的疼痛。  
其实银时也很难受，土方痛得缩进了后甬，夹住了他的硕大，现在他退也不是进也不是，冒着冷汗深呼吸才能勉强不缴械投降。  
过了好一会儿，土方才微微缓和了下来。银时趁着土方后面一时放松，立马就一挺腰把自己一整个送了进去，土方又是倒抽了一口冷气，但是却没有想象中的疼痛，小心翼翼地尝试着完全放松下来，让自己的括约肌自然地包裹着银时的巨硕。  
银时见土方已经适应了，便开始由慢变快地抽插着，细细磨蹭着土方体内那一寸软肉，小土方渐渐又抬起了头，随着银时进出的节奏不停颤抖。  
银时低头看了一眼，土方粉嫩的内壁会在他抽出时微微翻出来，然后再随着进入时一道回到主人的体内。  
土方学会了跟着银时的节奏呼吸，他支起上身，微微张开了嘴来索吻。  
这次换银时咬上了土方的嘴唇，撕摩着牙齿和舌头。  
然后，在同频的呼吸中，一起到了高潮。  
土方抽搐着仿佛痉挛一般，后穴死咬着银时的巨根，银时在土方体内泻完了最后一滴才依依不舍地出来。  
他直挺挺地压下去，躺在土方的身上。两具满是汗水的躯体缠绕在了一起。  
“要去洗个澡。“银时懒洋洋地说。  
“嗯。“土方回应。  
“好累啊……”银时把自己的头埋进了土方的肩窝，土方回应：“你好重……”  
“睡一会儿再去洗澡。”文不对题。

土方十四郎醒来的时候，浑身的酸痛还有身后的酸胀，都在残酷地提醒着他昨晚酒后乱性的现实。但是他现在头痛欲裂无暇思考，瞥了一眼闹钟——早上十点。  
一惊，立马从床上跳了起来，满房间地找自己散落的衣服，然后看见了床上还在呼呼大睡的银时，手上的动作又是一顿。  
他清醒了，他在判断自己是否还是一个现实派。

“叩叩叩——”敲门声打断了他的纠结，冲田总悟的声音从门外传来，“土方君，昨晚声音够大的啊。”  
土方胡乱地往自己身上套上了衣服，立马闪出了房间，并砰的一声大力关上了房门。  
总悟问：“怎么，还在屋里吗？”  
土方以沉默应答，他撇过头，不敢看总悟的眼睛。

“那姐姐呢？你不是答应我，会守她一辈子的吗。”  
“你愧对姐姐的呢？什么时候偿还呢？”

银时被砰的一声关门声吵醒，没穿衣服甩着鸟儿就打开了房门，看见的是土方十四郎的背影和一脸桀骜不驯的冲田总悟，还有这两句没头没脑的话。  
总悟看见房间里出来的人，扯扯嘴唇，转头出门。  
“砰——“门摔得比谁都响。  
“怎么了啊，多串，那小子又说什么了啊？”银时挠着自己的一头卷毛。  
“没什么……”土方没有回头，停顿良久，“我愧对于三叶，现在又要愧对于你了。”  
银时听了一头雾水，绕到土方得身前。  
然后，银时就愣住了。

那双眸子空洞而又无助。  
银时瞬间明白了，从今往后，眼前的这个男人甘愿自己一个人在痛苦中轮回一生，也不愿意与他两个人共甘一秒。


End file.
